1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing access control list of computer systems.
2. General Background
Generally speaking, a distributed system is formed by many sub-systems, each sub-system has different system administrators. Different administrators of different sub-systems create their own user access control list, and the format of the user access control list, the naming convention of accounts, the access rights of the user accounts, and so on are all different. When a user requests to access a system, a user logins with a corresponding user account according to a desired system privilege. But, if every sub-system has its user access control list, the management and maintenance of the sub-systems would be very complex. For example, users need to remember larger user name and password and select proper access control list to access corresponding sub-system.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for managing access control list of computer systems which can manage one or more system user access lists in a unified way.